Un héritage pour deux hommes
by Queenie-shuu
Summary: "Ma haine envers celle qui m'a dépouillé est bien trop grande. Je dois me libérer de ma prison, et remettre en cause sa justice, je récupérerai ce qui me revient de droit... Quitte à tout détruire" résumé ultra nul désolée. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Rated M.
1. Cette prison qui ne vous sied pas

Salut mes sucrettes me voilà pour une Fanfic, une vraie cette fois ci. Un truc en plusieurs chapitres à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains. Il y aura du yaoi, de l'hétéro et peut-être du yuri (c'est pas dit)

L'univers de Saint Seiya ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Seul le personnage de Silva et quelques autres sont à moi.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Cette prison qui ne vous sied pas**

 _Après plusieurs siècles d'attente, de souffrance et de haine grandissante, j'ai acquis la force nécessaire. Je vais vous libérer, votre place est ici, sur cette terre, permettez moi d'user de ma force afin de vous remettre dans le droit chemin. Non pas dans le droit chemin, vers la lumière qui nous est due. Mon cosmos a pu augmenter pendant tout ce temps. Vous votre cosmos est lié à ce que vous possédiez. à ce que vous avez été lié pendant plusieurs années. Nous retrouverons cet artefact. Il est à vous._

 _Accordez moi votre grâce, accordez moi le fait d'être à vos côtés, comme je l'ai toujours été depuis le début de votre éducation._

 _Revenons sur cette terre, ensemble. Retrouvons et récupérons votre bien. Et enfin, montrer notre puissance._

...

Il n'aimait pas être en réunion du sanctuaire, non seulement elles semblaient interminables, mais en plus, il devait supporter le regard légèrement noir du frère d'un de ses voisins de table. L'ambiance le pesait et le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur ne cessait de s'alourdir à caque fois qu'ils se réunissaient dans le dernier temple. De plus, la nuit avait pointé le bout de son nez. Il n'y vit rien de fameux à tout cela. Alors il baissait la tête, préférant esquiver le regard accusateur de son frère d'armes, privilégiant ce qu'écoutait le Grand Pope. Et cela semblait fonctionner plus ou moins efficacement. Quelquefois on lui remontait les bretelles. Oh qu'il détestait ça ! Ses jambes tremblaient, un tic qui prouvait son mal être psychologique. Il avait besoin de fumer, là ! maintenant ! tout de suite ! Il désirait partir, courir au plus vite vers son temple, échapper au regard bleu du félin assis non loin de lui, et les prunelles des autres par la même occasion. Prendre sa dose de nicotine habituelle. Rester seul pendant quelques heures et réfléchir. Ouais. Ça semblait une bonne option. Puis ensuite… s'entrainer avec une des nombreuses armes qu'il possédait dans son temple… bon programme pour oublier le reste.

-Shura, arrête avec tes jambes, lui chuchota son voisin de gauche visiblement agacé de voir des guiboles gigoter.

-Désolé.

Le Capricorne aurait aimé stopper ce mouvement quelque peu oppressant de ses jambes, mais là il était à bout de nerfs. Il lui était donc difficile, voire impossible, de cesser cet agissement physique.

Vivement que cette réunion s'achève...

...

 _Je la hais, cette perfidie. Je suis coincé dans ce cimetière de glace. Avec d'autres hommes à mes côtés. Je veux sortir de ma prison, je veux prendre ma revanche sur l'injustice qui a été commise envers moi. Athena, la déesse de la sagesse. Pfeuh! Foutaises! Elle m'a privé de ce qui m'était le plus cher et m'a envoyé chez son oncle. Et toi, qui m'était fidèle depuis mon sacrement? Où est tu? Est-ce que tu vas m'aider? Si je suis libéré de cette froide emprise, vas tu me suivre comme tu l'as toujours fait?_

 _Et toi ma bien aimée. Où es tu? Quel sort Athena t'as réservée?_

...

Minuit. Pendant précisément cinq heures et demi ils étaient tous dans le dernier temple écoutant le monologue incessant de Shion. Franchement, il n'avait pas d'autres chats à fouetter? Bah il s'en foutait. Maintenant que la réunion avait prit fin, il allait pouvoir se cloitrer dans son temple, et rester seul.

-Shushu! Une voix semblait ne pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Que veux tu... Aphrodite?

-Tu viens avec nous? Demanda le poisson avec un grand sourire chaleureux comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

-Où ça?

Énorme soupir de la part du suédois, et vue la moue qui commençait à se dessiner sur son visage, il semblait blasé.

-Tu ne nous pas pas écouté petite biquette.

-Cesse de m'appeler de cette façon, grogna le capricorne.

-Non, bref, nous allons boire un coup à Rodorio, tu nous accompagnes?

-Ça dépend des personnes qui y vont.

Nouveau soupir, mais cette fois-ci ce fut un souffle qui exprimait l'agacement.

-Tout le monde sera là, souffla-t-il.

-Même le pope?

-Même le pope, et Kanon également.

Shura ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il aurait aimé leur tenir compagnie, au moins pour faire plaisir à son ami d'eau de mer, mais... Non, décidément il n'y parviendrait jamais, supporter le regard des autres était bien trop pesant pour lui. Et seul le poisson et le cancer étaient ceux avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Bah oui, être les meilleurs amis depuis leur arrivée sur les terres sacrées de Grèce, ça aide, forcément. Mais avec les autres c'était bien plus dur. Surtout avec le lion, Aiolia, qui, depuis leur retour à la vie, avait du mal à lui pardonner le meurtre de son frère, et il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Saga pour les mêmes raisons. Mais pour le Sagittaire, il ne savait pas. Et l'espagnol préférait ne pas savoir.

Et Shura s'en voulait. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à faire table rase du passé. Les vieilles rancunes persistaient au sanctuaire, et les effacer était bien plus ardu qu'ils ne le pensaient.

-Ce sera sans moi, répondit le gardien du dixième temple.

Il tourna les talons, laissant un Aphrodite dont les yeux étaient passés de l'exaspération à l'attristement. Deathmask tapota son épaule.

Shura s'était précipité dans ses appartements, qu'on lui foute la paix ! qu'on ne le dérange pas, qu'on évite de l'assaillir de ce regard. Qu'on arrête de lui apposer ce sceau d'assassin sur son crâne. Il s'écroula sur son canapé, littéralement, cacha son visage dans un coussin, et fermât les yeux, laissant ses pensées vadrouiller dans son cerveau.

Sincèrement, il y a des moments où il se demandait pourquoi il avait été revenu à la vie, au même titre que les autres.

...

Dans le bar de Rodorio, les chevaliers d'Or étaient là, chacun avec un verre à la main. Un silence était pesant. L'un d'entre eux essayait de combler ce vide sonore, en vain.

-Il faut qu'on fasse table rase du passé, qu'on oublie le reste, il faut repartir sur de bonnes bases, s'il vous plait.

Grand vide, celui qui avait parlé, avait raison.

...

 _Cet endroit est pire que ce que je craignais. Ah ! mais suis-je bête, je suis aux enfers, je lui venue ici pour libérer celui que je sers depuis des années. L'homme majestueux que j'ai éduqué, de son enfance jusqu'à l'apogée de son être, le jour où il est devenu roi, et que j'ai guidé vers la victoire à travers maintes batailles._

 _Mon pauvre roi, je vous vois là, sur cette patinoire, seule la tête dépasse de ce sol glacé. Votre vision me désole, vous ne méritez pas cela._

 _..._

Si les rancunes étaient présentes au sanctuaire, elles l'étaient également aux autres lieux sacrés, dont les enfers. Les spectres tentaient de renouer une amitié forte entre eux après la Guerre Sainte qui les avait séparés. Et peu à peu, la routine s'était installée ce lieux quelque peu morbide pour un humain normal. Mais pour un membre de l'armée d'Hadès, cet endroit possède une certaine banalité sans nom. Les cris de souffrance des défunts emplissaient leur quotidien, tout comme certaines disputes, souvent pour des broutilles sans grand intérêt, entre eux.

Et également ici, la solitude faisait office d'échappatoire. C'était le cas de Silva. Cette jeune femme au service de Minos, la collègue directe de Rune du Balrog. Les spectres pensaient que le pire psychorigide des enfers était ce jeune procureur norvégien, mais Silva du Léviathan, étoile céleste de la fureur, était pire que lui. Asociale comme ce n'était pas permis, elle était muette comme une tombe, elle prenait la parole uniquement si cela était nécessaire, polie, trop polie et possédait un vocabulaire assez obsolète.

Elle se baladait là, dans le Cocyte, la dernière prison des enfers, seule, avec un violon pour seul associé. Laissant libre court à son imagination, elle jouait, paisiblement, s propre mélodie la faisant danser. Mais son paradis se stoppa net. Quand quelqu'un l'aborda avec calme.

-Votre mélodie est magnifique.

La voix était féminine. La personne qui était là avait un regard doré profond, contrastant avec sa peau légèrement mate et ses cheveux ondulés et bruns. Sa tenue était semblable à une tenue de Moyen-âge, ou à une tenue de mage. Et dans ses mains, un étrange livre.

-Vous êtes d'ici ?

-En quoi cela vous intéresse ? demanda la spectre

-Comme ça.

Un cosmos émana de la prison, et une voix résonna dans leurs oreilles, criarde et furieuse.

- _Sortez moi de la !_

Qui venait de prendre la parole ? instinctivement, Silva se mit en position de défense.

- _Je ne veux aucun témoin!_

 _-Il n'y en aura pas._

La magicienne ouvrit son livre, et se mit à réciter une incantation tout en dessinant des arabesques avec sa main libre. Tout à coup, une tornade de vent entoura Silva, cherchant à sortir, le Léviathan frappa l'air qui l'entourait, sans succès. Ses poings avaient été tailladés par la bourrasque violente qui lui servait de prison. Tout s'accéléra! Des lames de glaces assaillirent son corps, s'imprimant sur sa peau et ses vêtements à travers des entailles plus ou moins profondes. La tornade disparut, découvrant une jeune femme immobile, le corps en sang.

-Mais...Que...

Silva s'écroula.

Un homme fut libéré de la glace… et à ses côtés, la mage s'agenouilla, prête à suivre et à donner sa vie pour cette personne.

-Rentrons… Laissez-moi retrouver votre arme… mon roi. Accordez-moi la permission de chercher votre bien… chez Athena.

-Faites le, mais faites le bien.

Les deux silhouettes partirent… puis tout devient noir.

* * *

tomates? Pas de tomates?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

J'espère que cela vous plait.

Bisous mes sucrettes

*part se cacher*


	2. Ce crime dont on t'accuse

Hellow mes sucrettes, voilà la suite de "Un héritage pour deux hommes". En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Comme toujours l'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, par contre le personnage de Silva ainsi que d'autres sont les miens.

Bisous, bonne lecture.

 _réponse aux reviews :_

 _Silenceloy : chut chut! faut rien dire :p_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Ce crime dont on t'accuse**

Tic Tac, Tic Tac, Tic Tac… seul le bruit régulier de l'horloge comblait le silence qui régnait dans le dixième temple. Les rayons du soleil perçaient tant bien que mal à travers les rideaux sombres du salon, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère quelque peu tendue pour certains, mais apaisante pour les autres, dont le propriétaire, qui n'avait point bougé de son canapé, la tête habilement enfouie dans un coussin.

Ces moments là pouvaient durer une éternité pour Shura, c'était dans ces intervalles qu'il était le plus à l'aise. Il aurait apprécié que ce moment dure toute la journée, seul avec lui-même…

-Shura ? t'es là ? J'aimerais te parler… Aïe...Nous voudrions te parler Une voix provenant de l'extérieur mit fin à cet havre de paix.

En grognant légèrement, l'ibérique s'assit sur sa banquette un chouia groggy, massant doucement ses yeux, puis finalement se leva, clignant des paupières très rapidement afin de s'adapter au jeu d'ombre et de lumières qui émanait du salon. La porte toqua de nouveau, plus violente cette fois ci.

-Oui, j'arrive, grommela l'interpelé, décidément pas d'humeur à recevoir quelqu'un, quoique avec un café noir et une clope, ça pourrait passer, il croisait les doigts pour cela.

Son humeur de chien s'effaça en un instant quand il vit la tête de la, ou plutôt des personnes, qui étaient face à lui, laissant place à une immense stupéfaction. Il n'aurait jamais songé qu'un jour les deux frères Lion et Sagittaire viennent chez lui. Surtout pour discuter.

-Bon… bonjour… cafouilla le Capricorne.

-On peut entrer ? questionna le sagittaire, avec un grand sourire.

-Bien… sûr.

-Je crois que nous devons parler tous les trois…

Aoilia acquiesçait sans aucun mot, tout en hochant la tête. Shura, lui, en resta pantois, mais il se gifla mentalement, invitant les deux Grecs à entrer. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

...

 _\- Que pensez-vous de ce château mon roi ?_

 _\- Il possède une bien étrange apparence, mais j'aime beaucoup._

 _La magicienne souriait, ici, son roi pourrait exprimer toute sa grandeur. Deux hommes accostèrent à leurs côtés, ces deux hommes qui avaient juré fidélité à leur roi. Et pour ce roi, ces chevaliers étaient les plus braves. Les voir de nouveau face à lui fut étrange, mais rassurant. Le roi s'adressa à sa conseillère._

 _-Mais comment…_

 _-J'ai réussi à récupérer leurs âmes, et j'ai recréé leurs corps, après avoir augmenté suffisamment mon cosmos bien entendu ._

 _-Et les autres ?_

 _-Tous disparus._

 _-Alors… comment vais-je faire, pour avoir une armée ?_

 _-Je m'en occuperais, une fois qu'on aura retrouvé l'emplacement de votre épée._

 _Le roi se mit à sourire, il pouvait compter sur elle._

 _..._

La vie aux enfers reprenait le court de son chemin doucement. Valentine faisait son jogging du matin. Il prétendait que c'était bon pour la ligne, mais bon, de la part d'un individu qui mangeait énormément de chocolat de toutes les sortes, cet argument n'était pas spécialement crédible aux yeux des autres, ce qui, au final, était plus qu'amusant. En courant, il passa par le tribunal, saluant Rune et Minos, avant de piquer un sprint en toute beauté en voyant le Balrog sortir son fouet car il estimait que le Chypriote faisait trop de bruit avec ses baskets. Et ce sous le sourire de grand gamin qu'affichait le juge. La harpie soupira après être sorti du tribunal, repensant au sourire immature du Griffon. Il se disait que ce dernier menait trop en bateau ses deux subordonnés. En parlant de subordonnés, il aperçut Sylphide au loin. Et ce dernier semblait… perdu. Il accouru aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre le Belge… qui était accompagné de Queen et de Gordon.

Il les rejoignit aussitôt, manquant que flanquer une crise cardiaque au Basilic :

« Mais t'es totalement taré ! hurla ce dernier, une main posée vivement sur sa poitrine, tu m'as fait peur !

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Sylphide reprit son souffle normalement.

-Vous faites quoi ? demanda Valentine

-Bah de base je cherchais Silva, Queen et Gordon se sont joints à moi pour m'aider, mais pas moyen de la trouver.

-Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

-Non.

Mauvais signe. Valentine décida donc de stopper son activité sportive quotidienne afin d'aider ses camarades à trouver le Léviathan. Il devait bien ça au Belge après tout, lui qui lui ramenait de l'excellent chocolat de son pays natal. Et puis Silva était la meilleure amie du Basilic.

La recherche battait son plein, les quatre spectres étaient passés par toutes les prisons, quémandant aux spectres qui les gardaient si ils avaient vu la néerlandaise. Sans résultat.

Dernier endroit non visité : le Cocyte, l'inquiétude avait pris place parmi les quatre hommes. Même si cette femme était solitaire et restait à l'écart, sa fidélité à Hadès faisait qu'elle ne sortait qu'occasionnellement des Enfers. Mais rien n'était sûr. Cependant… le sang qui tachait la glace d'argent de la huitième prison effrayait les spectres… Par réflexe, ils suivirent les flaques rouge carmin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un corps inanimé, les cheveux bleu ardoise qui serpentaient avec un mince foulard de soie argenté parmi les mèches.

-Silva ! s'exclama une voix, affolée, tout en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

Sylphide, avec l'assistance de ses comparses, découvrit le corps entaillé de celle qu'il considérait comme étant sa meilleure amie. Il tenta avec désespoir de la réveiller… en vain. Il était sur le point de plonger dans un mutisme quand l'Alraune se pencha et passa ses doigts fins sur le cou de Silva. Valentine, aidé de Gordon, avait prit le Basilic pour essayer de le calmer.

-Elle est vivante, constata Queen, ce qui rassura un tantinet le belge, il faut aller voir Seigneur Hadès !

...

 _Ces hommes sont stupides. Ces chevaliers d'Athéna, dans cet amas qui représente des hommes ridicules en armures toutes aussi stupides qu'eux de par leur apparence, l'un de ces abrutis possède ce qui a fait de mon roi un grand homme. Qui ? je ne sais pas mais je connais une bonne solution pour le découvrir. Alors pourquoi ne pas semer la zizanie entre les Sanctuaires ? D'autant plus que ceci sera parfaitement divertissant. Direction… Asgard. Il faut des victimes aux quatre endroits. Mon roi sera fier de moi._

 _..._

Autour d'un café, ils se regardaient, Aiolia, Aiolos et Shura. Un silence gênant les narguait tous les trois. L'ainé prit enfin la parole.

-Je suppose que tu connais la raison de notre présence ici, annonça le Sagittaire d'une manière grave.

-Tu veux parler… de ce moment… Shura baissa les yeux.

Nouveau blanc, qui fut vite comblé par le lion.

-Je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ? demanda Shura toujours les iris fixés sur ses pieds nus.

-De t'avoir méprisé à cause du meurtre de mon frère.

Le capricorne soupira.

-Tu sais Aiolia, tu avais raison de faire ça, j'ai en partie détruit ta vie en tuant la seule famille que tu avais.

Aioros resta sans voix, c'est vrai, l'Espagnol avait tué le Sagittaire il y a de cela une paire d'années, treize ans plus précisément. Aioros avait, depuis son retour à la vie oublié cet incident, il était assez intelligent pour savoir que ceci était passé et qu'on ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

-Shura, tu avais dix ans quand cela est arrivé.

Oui, Shura avait à peine atteint la dizaine d'années quand, pour la première fois, il a du ôter la vie d'une personne… d'un frère d'armes qui plus est.

-Ce n'est pas une raison… Je t'ai tué ! je suis un assassin.

-Cette raison est valable pour que je te pardonne biquette.

-Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Pour moi tu n'as jamais été un assassin.

Le capricorne releva la tête, les sourcils haussés sous l'expression de l'étonnement. Le lion n'avait plus rien dit.

-Shura… Faut pas t'en vouloir… Tu étais jeune et tu n'avais pas conscience de la gravité de la chose. Tu obéissais aux ordres c'est tout.

Le gardien du dixième temple détourna les yeux, c'est vrai, il avait obéi aux ordres du corrupteur qu'était Saga… Mais il s'en voulait toujours, car il avait levé la main sur le vrai protecteur d'Athéna.

-Tu sais, Saga, au même titre de beaucoup d'autres, ont réussi à oublier ce qui s'est passé. Fais de même.

Un nouveau silence.

-Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant, avoua Aiolia.

-Moi aussi… osa timidement le capricorne.

En guise de réponse, il reçut une énorme claque sur l'épaule de la part de l'ainé auquel un souffle coupé lui échappa des lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, entraine toi avec nous, tonna le Sagittaire joyeusement, ça te changera du crustacé et du poisson !

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'ibérique… autant repartir sur de bonnes bases, en espérant que cela ne soit pas un coup foireux.

...

 _Et une autre victime. Je regarde ce pauvre gamin sur le sol, son armure blanche souillée par son propre sang. Sa God robe brisée, tailladée en petits morceaux par mon Elwind (1). Il vient de s'écrouler sur la neige… Un tigre de l'ombre qui est devenu aussi faible qu'un chaton. ah que c'est beau de voir tout cela, surtout quand la raison de tout cela est pour la bonne cause. Mon roi, ma fidélité envers vous est sans faille._

 _J'ai bien l'intention de semer la discorde chez les autres sanctuaires… Poséidon, préparez vous._

 _..._

Hadès constata l'étendue des dégâts causés sur la spectre, qui poussait de faibles gémissements de douleur. Passant une main sur le front de Silva, il tenta de soigner les blessures. Mais il retira sa main aussitôt qu'elle avait frôlé la peau de la néerlandaise, pas moyen de cicatriser ses plaies sans se brûler.

-Elle est fiévreuse, conclut-il aux spectres.

Minos, ayant appris la nouvelle, avait déboulé avec fracas dans la Guidecca, suivi des deux autres juges. On avait fait du mal à sa seconde subordonnée ! le coupable allait mourir ! Il en était persuadé !

-Minos que signifie cette agitation ?

-Qui… Qui a fait ça ?!

-Nous ne savons pas… répondit Hadès.

Le griffon observa le corps inanimé du Léviathan, et les plaies faites par, on dirait, des lames. Il avait beau être quelqu'un qui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mures à son procureur et à l'autre spectre, il les aimait Les poings se crispèrent, des entailles… aucun spectre ne ferait ça à une camarade, il eu des doutes sur celui qui avait commis ce crime. Il tourna les talons.

-Je vais au Sanctuaire, annonça le norvégien, furieux. Il va payer pour avoir osé lever la main sur ma Silva !

-Minos ! Je t'interdis de… tenta la déité

-Je sais qui a fait le coup ! tonna Minos, je vais le juger à ma façon, il va regretter d'avoir commis cet affront

Les orbites dorées du juge étaient emplies de haine, il allait le tuer, et sans crier gare, il fila à toute vitesse vers le Sanctuaire, à la recherche de l'agresseur potentiel de sa subordonnée.

Le dieu des enfers fixa le griffon et soupira un énorme soupir de lassitude.

-Seigneur Hadès, tenta Rhadamanthe qui s'était, au préalable, agenouillé devant lui, que faisons-nous ?

-Suivez-le, et empêchez-le de commettre un meurtre. Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. Et je refuse de faire naître une nouvelle Guerre Sainte pour des broutilles !

-Entendu.

-Et emmenez Silva chez Athéna, il doit exister un remède pour la soigner, et puis avec Zélos, on ne sait jamais.

Hadès avait été mis au courant des tendances vicelardes du crapaud envers le Léviathan, et il avait peur que le cambodgien n'en profite, prudence est mère de sûreté.

-Bien Seigneur. Sylphide, tu nous accompagnes, les autres, vous pouvez disposer. Je vais chercher Rune.

-Oui !

Le Garuda prit délicatement la néerlandaise dans ses bras, tentant de ne pas lui faire trop mal et tourna les talons, suivant la Wyvern et le Basilic.

...

 _Et de trois… tralala… après la spectre, qui créait de mélodies fortement merveilleuses, le chaton blanc dans le grand nord, et ce petit… rosé ? Du triton en chef… je pense que mon objectif est atteint… la même attaque sur trois personnes, je n'ai plus qu'à aller chez Athéna fin de trouver la relique sacrée. J'ai tellement hâte._

 _..._

La prochaine réunion du Sanctuaire allait se dérouler dans deux jours. Même s'il s'était réconcilié avec les deux frères aux cheveux bruns, Shura n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y assister, il ne voulait pas voir les autres, il détestait être en société. Buvant un verre d'eau dans ses appartements, il repensait à la discussion qui avait eu lieu ce matin. Il pensait que c'était un coup foireux, et contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il en fut plus que rassuré. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours quand il était assis. Mais en plus ce cela, ses bras vibrèrent également… comme si ses membres étaient pourvus de sentiments, ici la peur. Il fixa la décoration de son salon, diverses lames étaient attachées de part et d'autre des murs, cela allait de la rapière la plus noble au Shamsir le plus mortel. Et entre toutes ces épées aussi flamboyantes et tranchantes, il y avait un fourreau simple bleu marine, avec des bordures du plus bel or, et un symbole inconnu dessus. Et ce fourreau était… vide, sans sa consœur qu'il devait protéger des intempéries.

Les mains de Shura tremblèrent de plus belle.

* * *

 _(1)_ : _Petit clin d'œil à Fire emblem._

Une opinion? des tomates? des fleurs? une enclume?

J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^

Bisous tartinés

Queen'


	3. Ce que j'ai enfin retrouvé

Nouveau chapitre de "Un héritage pour deux hommes" o/ j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (même si cela m'a pris une après midi pour l'écrire enfin bon) pour la simple et bonne raison que j'estime que c'est un chapitre de transition, je m'explique en deux mots : ÉVÉNEMENT IMPORTANT! valà tout est dit :P

Comme toujours l'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, par contre le personnage de Silva (subordonnée de Minos) ainsi que d'autres (dont je cite les noms ici) sont les miens.

En espérant que cela plaise, bisous.

 _réponse aux reviews :_

 _Silenceloy : tu vas être contente le suite est là! :3 n'hésite pas à dire ce qui ne va pas dans ma manière de raconter les choses je ne suis pas du genre à manger les gens.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Ce que j'ai enfin retrouvé  
**

L'arène était seulement remplie des chevaliers d'or durant cette journée. Chacun s'occupait à sa manière : certains pariaient sur la victoire d'un des deux combattants, d'autres attendaient patiemment leur tour et discutaient entre eux quand à ceux qui restaient, ils observaient le combat tout simplement. Shura faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie, observant attentivement l'ancien bélier, qui par un étrange coup de bol a pu se libérer de ses papiers, qui flanquait une méchante rouste à Saga. Ce qui était assez amusant à observer mine de rien. Le capricorne avait la main sous le menton et le coude posé sur son genou, mais malgré cette pose statique, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il grogna, déjà hier cela arrivait, et cela avait machinalement causé un verre brisé, à son grand regret.

-Tu viens t'entrainer Shura ?

Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule, le Sagittaire l'attendait, souriant chaleureusement.

-Ouais j'arrive.

Il se leva et suivit son voisin de temple vers le centre de l'arène une fois que Shion et Saga avaient débarrassé le plancher. Ils se mirent tous deux en position de garde, prêts à en découdre.

Mais le combat ne débuta pas… car quelqu'un s'était posé entre eux.

...

 _Ces hommes sont vraiment stupides ? Où bien je suis tellement douée pour me fondre dans le sanctuaire sans me faire prendre ? Où j'en étais ? ah oui ! Athena doit avoir ce que mon roi souhaite… ainsi que son confrère. Oh… le voilà… il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi beau… celui qui possède toute ces lames doit les apprécier. Mais ce qu'il possède et ce qu'il utilise au nom de sa déesse est un affront impardonnable ! Mais où te caches-tu ma chérie ? mon roi veut te voir… après tous ces siècles sans toi, il se languit de ton absence…_

 _..._

Cette silhouette imposante, ces longs cheveux d'argents et ces yeux d'or… Mais que faisait Minos, un des trois juges des enfers en plein milieu de l'arène ?

-Euh bonjour Minos… tenta Aioros, sans vouloir vous offenser nous allions commencer notre duel Shura et moi.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire gronda le Griffon en se dirigeant vers l'ibérique.

A toute vitesse, le juge se rua vers le gardien du dixième temple. Alertés par la situation, tous les golds, en un seul homme (ce qui est assez étrange quand on y pense), foncèrent vers le centre de l'arène, le cancer et le poisson en tête. Le Norvégien avait attrapé l'Hildago par le cou et avec une facilité l'avait soulevé du sol… Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi il était visé ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal au point de rendre furieux le juge ? pas à sa connaissance. Shura ne comprenait pas !

-Comment as-tu osé ?! lança le griffon visiblement prêt à le tuer.

-Minos ! Arrête ! Ordonna Shion.

Minos se retourna vers le Grand pope. Le regard particulièrement enragé.

-Non, je dois le punir pour le crime qu'il a commis !

-Pardon ?

Shura n'en revenait pas ! Quel crime ? qu'avait-il fait de mal ? il n'avait rien fait ! pourquoi fallait-il que ceci tombe sur lui ?! Est-ce que le destin le détestait à ce point là? Il avait du mal à respirer.

Une voix tonna, ordonnant à Minos de stopper ce qu'il allait commettre. Une nouvelle silhouette imposante apparut, suivie de deux autres un iota plus petites.

-Minos ça suffit ! répéta Rhadamanthe.

-Je refuse ! Il est coupable de son crime !

-Il y a une erreur quelque part, Minos ! Relâche le !

-Pas avant de l'avoir tué !

-STOPP ! CA SUFFIT !

Shion avait élevé la voix tellement fort que les deux juges avaient arrêté leur querelle et au point que Minos avait relâché Shura qui peina à respirer. Les deux titans, suivis de Rune du Balrog et de Sylphide du Basilic, tournèrent la tête vers l'ancien. Aucun gold ne comprenait la situation, ils étaient perdus dans une dispute qui impliquait leur frère d'armes coupable de quelque chose selon le Griffon, innocent selon la Wyvern.

-Mais que se passe-t-il bon sang ! vous pouvez nous expliquer la raison de toute cette agitation ? s'impatienta le maitre de Mu.

-Il est coupable d'un crime ! cracha Minos !

-Nous n'en savons rien ! Siffla Rhadamanthe, Arrête de l'accuser !

Le Grand pope haussa un point de vie. Quel crime ? il osa poser la question quand Eaque se pointa avec prudence, un corps dans les bras.

-Son corps est couvert d'entailles plus ou moins profondes, expliqua le Garuda en montrant la jeune femme qui était dans ses bras.

Après un instant de réflexion, Shion annonça qu'il serait plus sage d'en parler au calme dans la salle du Grand pope, et soigner la jeune victime au passage.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le treizième temple, et en passant dans le temple du Capricorne, ils ne firent pas attention au fourreau qui avait disparu.

...

-Valentine !

La Harpie s'agenouilla devant son Seigneur.

-Oui Seigneur Hadès ?

-Tu peux te relever. Rappelle-moi de l'endroit où vous avez trouvé Silva ?

-Au Cocyte mon Seigneur.

-Je veux que tu inspectes cette prison… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Bien mon Seigneur.

Le Chypriote sortit de la Guidecca.

...

 _-Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvée ?_

 _-Non mon roi, en revanche j'ai trouvé ceci._

 _La magicienne tendit le fourreau précédemment volé à son roi qui le prit avec délicatesse. La protection de son héritage, ce qui avait de lui un grand homme._

 _-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ait le droit de posséder cet héritage, et cette personne, c'est moi… Il s'arrêta un instant, contemplant ce qu'il possédait entre les mains avec un air à moitié nostalgique. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?_

 _-Dans un des temples du Zodiaque._

 _Le roi grogna, rien que de penser à cette chose, il voulait vomir._

 _-Lequel ?_

 _-Le dixième, le temple du Capricorne. J'ai semé la zizanie entre les sanctuaires, il se peut que celui qui garde ce temple se manifeste avec votre bien. Et cette zizanie doit l'éloigner des autres, j'ai commis cette chose dans ce seul et unique but._

 _La magicienne avait un sourire cruel en prononçant ces mots, le roi pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle maitrisait la situation avec brio, rien ne semblait l'arrêter, le roi en était satisfait._

 _-Quels sont vos ordres mon roi ?_

 _-Capturez cet homme…_

 _-Dans ce cas je vous demande des renforts. La capture d'une personne est loin d'être évidente._

 _-Perceval vous assistera._

 _-Cela me convient._

 _Il savait qu'elle réussirait._

 _..._

Tous réunis dans la salle du Grand Pope, tous assis autour d'une table, cette réunion improvisée n'était pas des plus réjouissantes, surtout pour le principal concerné, Shura du Capricorne. La dispute qui avait débuté entre Minos et Rhadamanthe dans l'arène avait repris ici, et elle semblait beaucoup plus violente que tout à l'heure. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Shion s'agaçait de cette broutille entre les deux juges, et les golds semblaient penser la même chose. Il demanda à Saga d'aller avertir Athéna, qui se trouvait en ce moment même au Japon avec les cinq bronzes, de la situation. Le Gémeaux s'exécuta en s'éloignant de la salle.

Nouvel objectif, ramener le calme dans ce brouhaha.

-Messieurs s'il vous plait, tenta le Grand pope, nous sommes là pour parlementer, pas pour s'égosiller la voix.

-Minos, s'il te plait, supplia le Garuda.

A contrecœur, le Griffon se calma. Objectif atteint, Shion soupira légèrement.

-Bon, je résume, ajouta l'ancien Bélier, Minos, vous vous pointez en plein duel, qui n'avait point débuté, dans le seul et unique but de tuer Shura ici présent car selon vos dires, il aurait grièvement blessé la jeune femme, qui se trouve à l'infirmerie en ce moment même, et dont Camus s'occupe de lui apporter les soins nécessaire tout en faisant en sorte à ce que sa fièvre baisse. En plus de cela, Rhadamanthe, vous essayez de calmer votre collègue qui est sur le point de commettre un meurtre en disant qu'il y a forcément une erreur quelque part. Je me trompe ?

L'Anglais hocha la tête négativement. Ça voulait tout dire.

-Ma question est… pourquoi cet acharnement ?

-Il a fait du mal à ma subordonnée ! On l'a retrouvée dans le Cocyte alors qu'elle était inconsciente !

Ainsi donc cette jeune demoiselle, dont les chevaliers d'Athéna ne savaient le nom, était la subordonnée de Minos, ceci expliquait donc sa colère.

-Et les entailles sur son corps c'est du à lui ! fit le Griffon en pointant du doigt le capricorne, il n'y a que cet homme pour faire une chose pareille !

-MAIS JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! vociféra le concerné. Il faut me croire !

-Et sur Io de Scylla peut être vous n'avez rien fait ? tonna une voix

-Et sur mon frère également peut être ? s'offusqua une autre voix.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle levèrent la tête, Sorrento de la Sirène, général de Poséidon, et Syd de Mizar, Guerrier divin d'Asgard, avaient pris la peine d'entrer sans frapper. Shura déglutit. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cet acharnement sur lui ?!

-Un guerrier divin d'Asgard et un général de Poséidon ?

-J'ai retrouvé mon frère dans la neige, il avait des entailles sur toute la surface de son corps, exposa le tigre.

-Nous avons retrouvé les mêmes blessures sur Io, ajouta l'Autrichien.

-Ah vous voyez Shion ! aboya le norvégien, Je suis sûr que votre chevalier est coupable.

-VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE J'IRAIS BLESSER UNE PERSONNE D'UN AUTRE SANCTUAIRE POUR MON SIMPLE PLAISIR ?! VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME GAVER SÉRIEUSEMENT ! DEPUIS LE DÉPART VOUS VOUS ACHARNEZ SUR MOI COMME SI CELA ÉTAIT ÉVIDENT ! ET VOUS REFUSEZ DE ME CROIRE ! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! RENTREZ CELA DANS VOS CRANES !

Le ton du capricorne laissait clairement percevoir son agacement, sa peine, peine de voir que les autres ne faisaient rien pour arranger son cas.

Shura s'était levé et, bousculant violemment Aioros qui voulait le réconforter, se dirigea vers la sortie.

-J'en ai assez, qu'on me foute la paix pour cette fois ! vociféra l'ibérique.

La porte claqua violemment faisant trembler les meubles et manquant de faire briser un vase, Deathmask, ou Angelo, et Aphrodite voulaient le suivre. Mais Shion les en empêcha.

-Laissons le seul. Tout est arrivé de manière si brutale pour lui, il a besoin de réfléchir. Et nous aussi, je vous propose de rester ici.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, approuva la wyvern. Nous sommes désolés pour ce qui se passe en ce moment même.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants aussi avaient affiché un regard désolé et s'étaient excusés auprès du Pope, ils avaient peut être été un peu loin pour cela… Mais ces attaques imprévisibles étaient… mais si Shura était innocent. Qui avait fait ça ? et dans quel but ?

...

 _Je le vois, il court, serait-ce lui le capricorne ? Il semble désemparé... pauvre ami, ce n'est que le début, allez, montre moi où tu caches l'héritage de mon roi. Il sera peut être clément à ton égard. Mais je ne garantis rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas te retrouver seul au monde.  
_

 _..._

-Mierda !

Shura s'était retrouvé sur la plage non loin du Sanctuaire, avec fureur il avait balancé des cailloux dans l'eau. Puis peu à peu, la colère avait fait place à la tristesse… sa raison d'être était vraiment celle de subir les choses de la vie ? Il posa ses fesses sur un rocher surélevé. Sa rédemption allait-elle arriver un jour ? perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention à la forme féminine qui s'approchait ainsi qu'au cosmos qui émanait d'elle. Un cosmos agressif.

-C'est dur d'être seul pas vrai ?

Sa voix le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna la tête, qui était-ce, et pourquoi arborait-elle un sourire amical?  
-C'est dur d'être faussement accusé…

-Comment savez-vous cela ?!

-Disons que c'était mon objectif…

-Pardon ?

Il se mit en position de défense! Ses bras aux aguets, mais qui ne cessaient de trembler. Pourquoi il était stressé à ce point ? ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il ressentait le cosmos dangereux qui émanait de cette femme aux cheveux bruns. Oh il n'avait pas son armure. Le sourire de la Mage changea, se dessinant en un rictus sadique, de ses paumes de mains, elle fit apparaitre trois images, qui se matérialisèrent devant l'ibérique. Il put reconnaitre aisément les visages qui se formaient : La spectre de Minos, un marina aux cheveux roses, et un guerrier divin qui ressemblait à celui de tout à l'heure. Il ne fut pas longtemps à Shura pour comprendre.

-Alors c'est vous qui…

-C'est exact… Je suis l'auteure de ces méfaits. Impressionné n'est ce pas ?

Shura ne put répondre…

-Rassures toi je ne vais pas m'en prendre aux autres

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour une raison bien précise.

Shura leva son bras droit. Cette femme était dangereuse à ses yeux, et le cosmos qui était dans son corps ne pouvait pas prouver le contraire. Cela annonçait un mauvais signe.

-Excalibur!

Il lança son attaque, une lame d'or qui sortit de son bras pour entailler le sol et frôlant la tête de la jeune femme. Le regard de la mage s'illumina ainsi que son sourire : enfin... Ce qu'elle cherchait se trouvait sous les yeux... Mais elle se situait... Dans le corps de cet homme?

-Comment...

Le Capricorne haussa un sourcil. Elle savait quelque chose !

-Vous savez quelque chose ! Ce que vous avez fait, ce n'est pas pour rien ! dites moi tout !

-Essaye de me faire parler, Capricorne.

Il allait à nouveau attaquer la magicienne quand, subitement, il sentit un coup assommant dans la nuque. Sa vue se brouilla, il perdit l'équilibre, tituba légèrement et s'écroula sur le sable dans un bruit sourd. Elle n'était pas seule?

Le responsable se dévoila : un grand homme aux courts cheveux blonds, qui se terminaient en une courte queue de cheval, au visage fin mais sérieux, ayant un corps athlétique couvert par une simple armure noire. Il s'agenouilla devant la femme aux cheveux bruns, ses yeux verts étaient clos.

-Mission Accomplie... nous l'avons trouvée, annonça le chevalier.

-En effet Perceval.

-Seigneur Merlin... Je ne vois pas l'épée pourtant...

-Oui Perceval... Il possède Excalibur. Mais elle est en lui. Athena est perfide. Et lui, comment ose-t-il utiliser cette arme légendaire au nom d'une stupide déesse?! Le ton de Merlin devenait méprisant. Ce voleur ose utiliser Excalibur au nom d'une folle, il se permet d'user de cet artefact ?! et comment… Comment Excalibur est en lui ?! C'est inconcevable !

-Que faisons-nous?

-Nous avons retrouvé l'héritage de notre roi. Hors de question de le laisser filer !

Le chevalier, ayant compris, se releva et pris le corps inerte du capricorne d'or. Au vu de l'adresse du blond, Shura allait rester dans les pommes pendant un bon moment.

-Rentrons Perceval. Retournons à Camelot, annonçons la nouvelle à notre roi Arthur... Excalibur retournera dans les mains de son légitime possesseur.

* * *

Oui! Merlin est une femme! Rien à faire, Je vois mal le Merlin Homme être aussi sadique que ce que je décris là. certes j'aurais pu mettre Morgane, mais, en tant que Tuteur, Merlin joue mieux ce rôle (et je voulais une femme car à cause de la nourrice et tout). Et j'ai déjà vu un Merlin femme... dans le manga Nanatsu no Tazai.

(Pour le design de Perceval j'ai pensé au Percival de Fire Emblem 6 :p )

Et puis le mythe arthurien est assez bordélique comme ça. J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu.

Bisous tartinés

Queen'


	4. Cet homme que vous détestez

Bonsoir, il est minuit passé et moi, en mode "rat d'égout", (j'adore faire ça nyark) je poste un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction "Un héritage pour deux hommes" o/ Plus dur à écrire que le précédent (parce que voilà, j'écris en mode YOLO LICORNE!) mais j'ai eu des feels en l'écrivant! je suis toute excitée à l'idée de vous introduire un perso ultra important dans cette fic!

Comme toujours l'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, par contre le personnage de Silva (subordonnée de Minos) ainsi que d'autres sont les miens.

En espérant que cela plaise, bisous.

 _réponse aux reviews :_

 _Silenceloy : Alors le roi dans cette fic, je ne sais pas si tu aimes les gros salow mais si c'est le cas tu risque que l'adorer, en tout cas je l'ai fait le plus badass possible tout en essayant de le rendre... violent?  
_

 _Dumini : On est d'accord, Shura est un des meilleurs personnages de la série, et il est tellement sous exploité (et massacré dans Soul of Gold, je ne sais pas si tu as regardé ce spin off), quand j'ai découvert la série grâce à un poté à mon papounet qui me prêtais les mangas, j'avais eu un énorme Crush sur Hyoga, après ce fut Shura, et ça restera Shura._

 _En ce qui concerne le scénario, je crois que c'est la première fic qui parle du Roi Arthur et des chevaliers de la table ronde (au moins dans les fanfics françaises qui mettent Shura en avant, car dans les fanfics espagnoles je n'ai pas cherché -et j'ai la flemme- et je ne pige pas un mot d'espagnol)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Cet homme que vous détestez**

-Tu peux nous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ? questionna l'Alraune à son collègue Chypriote.

-Pour fouiller le Cocyte, on ira plus vite à trois, expliqua le Chypriote en question. Et puis Sylphide n'est pas là.

Après la requête de la déité des Enfers, la Harpie avait été quémander de l'aide à Queen et à Gordon afin de fouiller le Cocyte de font en comble, le lieu où avait été retrouvé une de leurs collègues en mauvais état. Hadès craignait quelque chose, c'était certain.

-Wais c'est cool, mais à quoi ça va servir ? osa le Polonais dont le ventre gargouillait méchamment.

-Seigneur Hadès craint quelque chose, mais quoi, je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que nous nous retrouvons dans la huitième prison.

-Ah c'est à cause de cette histoire avec Silva.

-Exact.

-Pourtant vu comment le Juge Minos était persuadé que ce soit un Chevalier d'Athéna qui commette une agression pareille.

Valentine tilta, si c'était un Chevalier d'Athéna, les spectres auraient senti sa présence, pas vrai ? pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ? il se mit à réfléchir, et deux hypothèses s'offraient à lui : soit le Chevalier concerné était réellement coupable, auquel cas il aurait masqué son Cosmos à la perfection. L'autre hypothèse était bien plus tordue, une âme se serait échappée du Cocyte, mais sortir d'une prison de glace était à la limite de l'impossible. Rah, pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela soit compliqué.

-J'ai faim, grogna Gordon.

-Va embêter les cuisiniers ! Comme ça ils en feront des cauchemars ! rétorqua Queen avec ironie. (nb)

-Je t'emmerde Queen ! c'est toi que je vais bouffer.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Valentine pesta intérieurement contre ses deux collègues qui se disputaient, Queen et Gordon étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre certes, mais fallait-il vraiment qu'ils se chamaillent ici ? pendant un moment important qui plus est ? L'inspection allait être longue…

...

Aphrodite et Angelo soupirèrent de lassitude en descendant les escaliers, toute cette histoire avec Shura, les agressions qu'il aurait "potentiellement" causés dans les différents Sanctuaires et clamer son innocence alors qu'on refusait de le croire… Ils savaient que leur ami n'était pas du genre à faire ça. Et ils devaient encore attendre quelques jours avant d'écouter la véritable version des faits, la concernée étant alitée et, après des soins intensifs, endormie. En attendant, le Capricorne allait de nouveau fuir les autres comme la peste, et ça, le Poisson et le Cancer ne le désiraient pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils avaient fui à l'Anglaise la réunion, mais bon apparemment Shion n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de sourire, à croire que l'Ancien Pope les avait vus détaler comme de vrais lapins.

Les deux comparses de toujours arrivèrent près du dixième temple, et par un élan de Cosmos, avertirent le gardien des lieux… mais aucune réponse de sa part ne vint, alors qu'il répondait toujours.

Le suédois et l'Italien se regardèrent à l'unisson, peut être que leur ami biquette n'avait pas ressenti leur appel.

En arrivant dans le temple, ils l'appelèrent à nouveau, en vain.

-On fouille tout ! beugla le Cancer.

-D'accord.

Les deux se ruèrent dans les différentes pièces du temple, à la recherche d'un ami qui aurait certainement eu besoin de réconfort, appelant le Capricorne, sans succès. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le temple était vide. Bizarre.

Aphrodite et Angelo se retrouvèrent dans le salon, là où étaient collectionnées les lames blanches que l'ibérique chérissait.

-C'est étrange. Marmonna l'homme aux roses.

-Inquiétant tu veux dire.

-C'est vrai… Tiens ?

Quelque chose sur le mur des armes avait attiré l'attention d'Aphrodite, quelque chose d'anormal, il se dirigea vers l'origine de son attention nouvelle

-Sans déconner, il pouvait pas prévenir où il allait ? je comprends son souci, mais il ne va pas en faire tout un foin… râla le Cancer.

-C'est plus grave que ça… pensa tout haut le Poisson.

-Quoi ? l'ancien Deathmask se retourna en direction de son meilleur ami

-Angelo, tu te souviens de ce qu'il y avait ici ?

Aphrodite avait pointé du doigt un emplacement vide. Un emplacement qui devait être comblé par une lame ou autre chose. L'Italien eut un éclair de lucidité

-Hey ! mais ne devait-il pas y avoir un fourreau sur ce truc ?

-Tu t'en souviens aussi ?

-Ouais, personne ne savait d'où il venait, pas même Shu'

-Est-ce normal qu'il ne soit plus à sa place ?

Grand instant de silence pesant dans le temple du Capricorne. D'abord Shura, ensuite un bête fourreau.

-J'en sais rien Aph', peut être qu'il a pris le fourreau avec.

-Pour en faire quoi ? Son armure est toujours dans son temple.

-Va savoir.

Nouveau silence.

-Il faut fouiller tout le Sanctuaire ainsi que Rodorio.

-Ouais, on s'en charge.

...

Il poussa un faible gémissement. Que s'était-il passé après l'escarmouche face à cette femme ? Sa tête lui faisait un peu mal, l'avait-on assommé ? et que voulait cette folle ? pourquoi elle avait sourit quand elle avait vu son attaque à lui ? tant de questions qui fourmillaient dans sa tête et qui demeuraient sans réponses. Un petit bruit le réveilla complètement. Il n'était pas dans son temple, et encore moins au Sanctuaire, le petit bruit se répéta alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Cela eu pour effet de le redresser à toute vitesse. Shura constata qu'il était dans une pièce pas spécialement saine, avec des chaines attachées à ses chevilles et à ses poignets et que ces dernières étaient liées aux murs. Il en avait une autour du cou également. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, aucune issue. Enfermé et prisonnier d'un endroit qui était nouveau pour lui. Mais pourquoi lui ?

Il entendit des traces de pas. Un léger et deux lourds. Le capricorne fronça les sourcils, se doutant aisément de la personne qui venait, enfin de l'une des trois. Des voix se mêlaient aux pas, Shura put distinctement deviner une voix féminine et deux voix masculines. Et cette voix de femme, il la connaissait !

On inséra une clé dans une serrure de porte, ce qui attira son attention, puis la porte en question s'ouvrit, dévoilant trois silhouettes. Les deux hommes étaient restés dans l'ombre, Shura ne put les distinguer, en revanche, il reconnut la femme quand celle-ci s'avança. Elle et son sourire sarcastique… non… sadique. Et le ton de sa voix était désagréable :

-Bien dormi Capricorne ? désolée pour la politesse et tout ce qui va avec en matière de confort, mais pour un prisonnier cela aurait fait tache de dormir dans un lit confortable.

-Où suis-je ? feula le concerné. Et qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ?

-Moi je ne te veux rien, mais mon roi désire te parler.

-Un roi ?

-Oui… Un roi déchu… qui a perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher à sa mort, que ta misérable déesse a volé…

-Je vous interdis de parler d'Athéna de cette façon. Et de quoi parlez vous ?

-Mon roi va t'en parler… Merlin claqua des doigts. Emmenez le !

-Attendez ! Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec lui ?!

Le regard de Merlin pétilla au moment où Shura avait posé la question, son sourire narquois accompagnant les yeux emplis de haine de la magicienne. Le roi allait se faire un immense plaisir de détruire ce chevalier d'or.

-Il te déteste, répliqua la mage avec un ton moqueur, à ses yeux tu es un criminel.

-Quoi ?

-On y va !

-Bien ! répondirent en chœur les hommes qui avaient accompagné Merlin, maintenant fermement les avant-bras du Capricorne, l'empêchant de fuir.

-Le roi Arthur va le détruire chuchota Merlin.

...

-Dis moi petit, aurais tu vu cet homme ?

Aphrodite avait tendu une photo au petit garçon, montrant du doigt son ami qu'il cherchait. Après avoir étudié attentivement la photo, l'enfant expliqua au poisson que la personne qu'il essayait de retrouver s'était dirigé vers la plage. Remerciant le garçon, Aphrodite de dépêcha d'aller vers la plage, espérant enfin mettre la main sur Shura.

Mais une fois arrivé à destination, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne, et il y avait une entaille profonde. Mais pas de Shura.

Aphrodite était inquiet. Il reçu un appel de cosmos de la part du Cancer.

-Aph' je ne l'ai pas trouvé, et de ton côté ça donne quoi ?

-Il se serait dirigé vers la plage

-Et ?

-Il n'y est pas.

Pourquoi cette absence leur semblait si grave ?

...

-Hé les gars ! par ici !

Gordon et Valentine, alertés par l'appel de l'Alraune s'étaient dirigés vers leur collègue. Ce dernier semblait avoir trouvé un quelconque indice.

-Là ! leur indiqua Queen, la glace est brisée.

-Cela voudrait dire qu'une âme s'est échappée du Cocyte ?

-Oui, mais regardez par ici.

Le spectre de l'étoile de ma magie indiqua un autre emplacement juste à côté de la glace brisée.

-Cette âme n'est pas sortie d'elle-même, on l'a aidée.

-Comme si cette âme souhaitait annoncer son retour sur Terre.

...

La salle était immense, mais assez vide, seul un grand tapis rouge décorait le sol. Il y avait un immense fauteuil au centre…non, c'était un trône. Et sur ce siège… royal, était assis un homme à la stature quelque peu imposante. Il était vêtu d'une armure simple et un peu légère, cachant des vêtements élégants, digne des plus grands paladins d'antan. Une cape rougeoyante achevait le travail, et à la ceinture, il y avait un fourreau, un objet qui n'était pas inconnu aux yeux de l'Espagnol. Son visage carré et droit fixait le Capricorne et ses yeux pourpres affichaient une certaine haine que Shura put ressentir. Les cheveux étaient brillants, d'un simple brun, et dévalaient en petite cascade qui coulait jusqu'au milieu du dos. En se levant il se gratta machinalement le bouc. La mage s'agenouilla.

-Mon roi, l'homme que souhaitiez voir est ici, annonça-t-elle

Shura reçu une pression sur son épaule, le signe était évident : « à genoux devant le roi ! » Il dut s'exécuter à contrecœur. Quelle humiliation ! Les deux hommes s'étaient agenouillés également. Cet homme imposait le respect.

Il s'avançait doucement vers Shura, et à chaque pas qui résonnait dans la salle, l'ibérique avait un sentiment de malaise qui grandissait. Il peina à ravaler sa salive quand le roi en question était finalement arrivé face à lui. Le regard était resté le même, plein d'aversion et de mépris.

-Ainsi donc c'est vous le Chevalier du capricorne ?

Sa voix, bien qu'elle fût calme, avait un ton qui concordait avec les sentiments de l'homme majestueux.

Shura refusa de répondre.

-Répondez !

Il n'avait plus le choix.

-Oui c'est bien moi, lança finalement Shura.

Le roi eut un léger sourire.

-Vous êtes celui que je cherchais… enfin vous ne l'étiez pas, mais étant donné les informations que m'a fournie Merlin, c'est plutôt une aubaine de vous avoir ici.

Merlin ? qui était Merlin, était-ce cette femme ? le gardien du dixième temple avait écarquillé les yeux ! Apparemment c'était le cas. Mais où était-il ? Il n'était tout de même pas…

-Au fait bienvenu à Camelot.

Si… ce qui voulait dire que tout ce manège était fait uniquement pour lui ? Mais pourquoi ? ce type s'était agenouillé en face de Shura qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, avait-il… peur de cet homme ? Le roi avait pris les mains du Capricorne et commençait à les caresser délicatement, un maigre sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

-Si vous saviez à quel point j'attendais ce moment, là où je récupérerais ce qu'Athéna m'a pris de force… ce qui avait fait de moi un grand homme… Excalibur.

Shura en fut abattu… Non… ça ne pouvait pas…

-Le roi Arthur Pendragron est sous vos yeux, Capricorne. Mais dites-moi… comment avoir osé lier ma précieuse lame dans votre corps ? utiliser Excalibur et tuer vos adversaires au nom de cette perfidie qu'est Athéna ?

-Je ne vous permets pas de parler d'elle de cette façon !

-Baissez le ton !

Shura ravala sa salive. Arthur était bien trop effrayant.

-Ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable à mes yeux. Utiliser Excalibur au nom d'une personne autre que moi… est un véritable blasphème. D'autant plus que vous avez volé mon épée, en la liant avec vous dans votre corps.

-C'était un don de la déesse envers son plus fidèle chevalier.

-Un don ? Foutaises. Cette Athéna et ses chevaliers méritent la mort.

-Vous n'allez pas faire ça ?! Épargnez-les s'il vous plait ! c'est moi que vous vouliez, je suis là, je suis votre prisonnier, et je possède Excalibur, c'est tout ce dont vous souhaitiez ! Laissez les tranquille.

Arthur regarda le Capricorne avec mépris, comment osait-il pour supplier une chose pareille dans un élan de désespoir. Il soupira.

-Très bien Capricorne, je veux bien t'accorder cette demande.

C'était déjà ça de gagné.

-C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour la personne que je déteste le plus devant Athéna. Perceval ! Gauvain ! Ramenez-le dans sa cellule !

-Bien mon roi ! tonnèrent à l'unisson les deux hommes qui embarquèrent Shura.

Une fois qu'il fut éloigné, Merlin se releva.

-Merlin…

-Vous avez bien agi Arthur.

La mage souriait chaleureusement face à Arthur, celui qu'elle avait élevé depuis son plus jeune âge, elle l'avait vu grandir et le voir à son apogée… puis ce fut la dégringolade. Mais là, la revanche avait sonné.

-Merlin, je veux que vous formiez une armée pour moi. Et je veux cinq autres grandes lames qui accompagneront Perceval et Gauvain, des âmes dans la prison dans laquelle j'étais enfermé feront l'affaire.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

-Ensuite, je veux que vous trouviez le moyen d'enlever ce lien entre Excalibur et… cet… homme.

Arthur ne pouvait cacher son mépris envers Shura. Il le détestait réellement, et tout ce qu'il voulait, en plus de récupérer Excalibur, c'était de le détruire… Personne d'autre qu'Arthur Pendragon n'avait le droit d'utiliser Excalibur. Cette lame était Son héritage à LUI et pas à un chevalier d'Athéna.

-Si je puis me permettre, que comptez-vous faire de Capricorne ?

-Je vais l'anéantir. Un tel blasphème est impardonnable, je vais le lui faire payer.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de Merlin. Cela promettait d'être divertissant.

* * *

(nb) : le type qui présente la version anglophone de Cauchemar en Cuisine est le chef Gordon Ramsay, d'où la blague 8D

J'espère pour vous que vous allez adorer Arthur (moi c'est mon cas, et encore plus Merlin :D), oui je suis une grosse sadique, je fais souffrir mes personnages préférés :P mais qui n'a jamais fait ça sérieusement?

Bisous mes sucrettes/mes bonbons

J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^

Bisous Tartinés

Queen'


	5. Ce châtiment que tu mérites

Bonsoir tout le monde

oui après genre 6 mois d'inactivités sur cette fic voilà, enfin, la suite. je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard monstrueux, mais voyez vous, en novembre j'ai eu ne NaNo à faire, à savoir 50000 mots en un mois (je suis arrivée à plus de 30000 car j'ai eu un blocage émotionnel) en plus de cal il y a eu les fêtes, j'ai joué à des jeux vidéos entretemps histoire de me vider l'esprit (Undertale notamment), et sincèrement IRL je suis larguée dans mes études, je pense me réorienter, enfin bref c'est la loose. en fait je n'ai aucune excuse.

bon je me reprends avec la suite de "Un héritage pour deux hommes", faut bien reprendre à un moment où à un autre.

j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

Les persos ne sont pas de moi, sauf Silva, Arthur, Merlin, Perceval et Gauvain et les autres qui arriveront.

 _réponse aux reviews :_ _-silenceloy : Tu peux redouter ce qu'il va faire à Shura, il le déteste tellement cette biquette._ _-Dumini : On est d'accord pour SoG et pour certains personnages... les seuls qui avaient gagné un peu d'intérêt dans ce spin off sont DM et Aphro ils sont assez classes (et encore Aphro est épargné durant la moitié de la série 8D). Arthur reste très impressionnant, mais mentalement c'est pas ça 8D, quand à Merlin j'ai hâte de la voir face aux autres 8D (surtout ma Sisi :3 ). désolée mais Biquette va souffrir dans cette fanfic... j'ai tellement l'habitude de lire des trucs assez violent physiquement et psychologiquement que je vais faire pareil.  
_

 _je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ^^ j'espère que tu appréciera la suite °3°_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Ce châtiment que tu mérites**

Il y eut un appel télépathique au Sanctuaire de la part de Saori qui prévenait Shion qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à passer en Grèce avec les chevaliers de Bronze. Le Grand pope se massa les tempes, entre la déesse qu'il allait devoir supporter (enfin, pseudo-déesse car Saori prenait plus souvent le dessus qu'Athena) et la dispute qui commençait à éclater sous ses yeux entre les différentes personnes présentes au treizième temple, il sentait que le temps allait être long. L'ancien bélier avait beau essayé de persuader ses invités de se reposer mais rien n'y fait, Minos était obstiné, il voulait cracher à quiconque que Shura était l'auteur de cette agression envers sa subordonnée. Et les autres Golds tentaient tant bien que mal à défendre leur compagnon d'armes, Quand à la Sirène et au Tigre noir, ils se contentaient de soutenir Rune à essayer de calmer Minos, à croire que la réaction de l'ibérique semblait les avoir persuadés de son innocence. Heureusement pour l'Atlante que la Wyvern le soutenait mentalement.

-S'il vous plait, tenta Shion.

La dispute continua.

-S'il vous plait… essaya une nouvelle fois le Grand Pope.

Aucune réponse. Il soupira… Rhadamanthe, en voyant le désarroi de l'ainé, augmenta son Cosmos de manière violente. Cette réaction violente ramena le calme tant l'aura de l'Anglais était meurtrière. Le griffon, apeuré par son collègue avait cessé de vociférer. Le cosmos du juge s'estompa peu à peu, faisant régner le calme dans la salle. L'ancien bélier le remercia du regard avant de reprendre.

-Je voulais vous dire quelque chose, Saori, enfin notre déesse passera quelques jours au sanctuaire en compagnie des cinq chevaliers de bronze. Je vous demanderais d'être courtois, on ne sait pas ce qui se trame en ce moment. Alors il est préférable de rester prudent.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que votre Cabri est à l'origine de tout cela, bougonna le norvégien.

-Minos…

-Je vous rappelle qu'on ne sait rien de ces attaques… on n'a pas le choix mais on doit attendre que soit le Guerrier d'Asgard Bud, le Marina Io ou la Spectre….

-Silva.

-Voilà c'est ça, que l'un des trois sorte de son état comateux…

-Mmouais….

Il y eut un instant de silence dans le dernier temple… tout le monde s'était tut pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que la porte principale s'ouvrit brutalement. Le Cancer et le Poisson avaient débarqué en trombe dans la pièce, Shion était sur le point de les réprimander mais il hésita quand il vit les regards inquiets des deux arrivants.

-Grand pope on a un énorme problème ! s'écria le suédois.

L'Atalante allait poser la question de ce grand souci, mais Deathmask prit de l'avance :

-Shura a disparu !

 **...**

-Amenez-moi le Capricorne !

Perceval et Gauvain n'avaient pas attendu plus longtemps avant d'aller chercher le prisonnier de Camelot. Le roi attendait patiemment dans cette salle obscure ou se trônait une table en pierre, une table ronde. En quelques instants, les deux chevaliers avaient apporté Shura dans cette salle.

-Je vous remercie, vous pouvez disposer.

Ils partirent, laissant le roi et l'ibérique seuls. Ce dernier avait les poignets attachés, et semblait ne pas bouger, mais sa pose montrait clairement qu'il était sur la défensive. Arthur était entouré d'une aura corrompue.

-Que penses-tu de cette table, capricorne ? demande calmement le roi

-C'est une table ronde… en pierre.

-C'est cette forme que j'ai utilisée quand j'ai réuni mes chevaliers, nous étions tous sur un même pied d'égalité. Même si je possédais Excalibur.

-Et ?

-Cette table n'est pas la vraie table ronde.

Aucune réponse de la part de Shura.

-Comprends-tu, Capricorne pourquoi tu es ici ? dans cette pièce ? avec moi pour seule compagnie ?

Le concerné tenta de se mettre en garde, sans succès. Le regard d'Arthur devint tout à coup plus cruel, et en un instant, il se rua sur Shura et le plaqua contre la pierre, ne lui laissant aucun moment pour réaliser la chose qui venait de se produire. Le froid du meuble fit tressaillir le Chevalier d'Or avant de sentir un poids lourd se poser sur lui. Le roi s'était installé sur lui, le dominant totalement. Shura tenta de se débattre, mais une main se posa sur son cou violemment, le forçant à regarder Arthur dans les yeux.

-Ne bouge pas… je n'ai pas encore commencé… obéis à tout ce que je dis… c'est la seule chose que je t'impose… Ne te débats pas, réponds à mes questions… et tout se passera bien.

Shura devait obéir, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Dis-moi Capricorne…

-Shura….

Quelque chose vola, entaillant le corps du Capricorne, au niveau de l'épaule, qui hurla de douleur. Une dague. Le sang perla de la blessure.

-On ne… me coupe pas… la parole… tonna Arthur doucement, bien reprenons veux tu ?

Shura avala sa salive.

-Avant que tu ne m'interrompes, comment as-tu reçu Excalibur ?

-C'est Athena qui me l'a donné ! et c'est à son nom que je répends la justice.

Une nouvelle entaille… mais la douleur était bien plus grande.

-En son nom hein ? si quelqu'un d'autre que moi devait utiliser Excalibur, ce serait à mon nom. Mais vois tu très Cher (la lame froide se planta dans la jambe droite du Capricorne, laissant couler le sang qui commençait à couvrir les vêtements de celui-ci), personne d'autre que moi ne peut utiliser cette épée sacrée qu'est Excalibur… j'ai unifié tout un pays avec elle… et toi… tu as tué des gens avec… au nom d'Athena… ou bien peut être de pire… Quelle honte.

Les yeux de Shura s'écarquillèrent ! Comment savait-il cela ?

-Tu dois te demander comment je sais cela? Le Sanctuaire possède de biens précieux secrets… je devrais remercier Merlin d'avoir fouiné un peu là bas.

Cette folle avait osé… ?! Elle allait le regretter!

-Capricorne… sache que tu n'es pas de taille face à moi…

La dague vola sur le corps de Shura le blessant de part en part et en arrachant des hurlements de la gorge de ce dernier.

 **...**

Hadès dormait, profitant de cet instant de calme pour se reposer, sachant que la tempête n'allait pas tarder à débouler. Par moment, il ouvrait les yeux, cherchant du regard un quelconque spectre qui passerait faire son rapport. Depuis l'incident au Cocyte, il était inquiet, une menace planait, et personne pour le moment ne savait ce qu'il allait se produire. Le dieu se réveilla complètement quand il vit la Harpie suivie de l'Alraune et du Minotaure.

-Seigneur Hadès, nous avons à vous parler, annonça Valentine poliment.

-Je vous écoute.

-C'est à propos de l'enquête que vous m'avez demandé de mener au Cocyte.

-Y a-t-il du nouveau ?

-Oui, apparemment une âme s'est échappée de la prison… enfin…

-Enfin quoi ?

-C'est ce qu'on croyait… mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas vraiment le cas…

-Comment cela ?

Le chypriote hésita quelques secondes avant de lancer ce qu'il pensait…

-Quelqu'un a aidé cette âme à s'échapper du Cocyte.

 **...**

Elle ne sentait pas grand-chose, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit moelleux, de plus quelque chose de lourd écrasait son corps, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, elle fit jaillir son Cosmos, mais faiblement. La chose lourde avait bougé.

-Silva ?

Un nom… cela devait être son nom à elle. La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal à ouvrir ses paupières. Il y avait de la lumière qui lui aveuglait les yeux. Cependant, quand elle eut conscience de l'univers qui l'entourait, Silva se redressa.

-Silva…

La spectre tourna la tête, Sylphide se tenait là, assis sur une chaise aux côtés du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Au vu des cernes du Belge, il semblait fatigué, mais le grand sourire de ce dernier masquait tout. Il était ravi de voir que la Spectre était en vie, et réveillée. Délicatement, il a prit dans ses bras, sans trop rouvrir les blessures de la jeune femme. La tête du Basilic se nicha dans le cou de son amie.

-J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi, chuchota ce dernier. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur.

-Je suis désolée, répondit le Léviathan tout en caressant les cheveux de son meilleur ami, Au fait où sommes nous ?

-Nous sommes à l'infirmerie du sanctuaire, fit-il en se redressant. C'est Eaque qui t'as emmenée ici sur conseil de Seigneur Hadès… je crois que notre dieu est au courant des soucis que tu rencontres avec Zélos.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une grimace de dégout sur son visage, elle détestait le crapaud, et le faisait bien savoir aux Enfers, des fois cela faisait rire certains d'autres non. Au final c'était plutôt un avantage pour elle de se retrouver au Sanctuaire, au moins elle n'aurait pas à voir cette face immonde qu'était le Cambodgien.

-Je suis content que tu sois en vie Silva…

-Moi aussi… je suppose.

-Minos va être rassuré, si tu l'avais entendu hurler…

-Comment ça ? raconte moi.

Sylphide poussa un long soupir avant de tout résumer : la vue su corps de la spectre inerte au Cocyte, la colère de Minos, la tentative de meurtre sur Shura, les soins apportés à cette dernière, le Capricorne qui tentait de se défendre face au Minos jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un guerrier divin d'Asgard et d'un marina de Poséidon, affirmant que des leurs avaient subi la même chose que Silva, et la fuite de l'Espagnol.

Se grattant le crâne, le spectre avoue que la chose était quand même absurde. Pourtant, sa meilleur amie l'avait écouté avec attention… une question lui brûla les lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi ce Shura ?

-Il possède une attaque qui fait des entailles… Minos pense que c'est lui qui t'a attaqué au Cocyte…

-Mais…

-Ton juge est obstiné, mais je suis sûr qu'on trouvera bientôt la vérité, nous allons punir ton agresseur

-Mais ce dénommé Shura n'a rien fait, fit-elle dans un ton ferme.

-Hein ?

-La personne qui m'a agressée…

-Eh ben quoi ?

-C'était une femme.

 **...**

Le sang coulait de plus en plus sur la table froide en pierre de la salle sombre de Camelot. Essoufflé, Shura peinait à voir autour de lui, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais il se retenait de pleurer. Il était un chevalier d'Or ! Il avait sa propre fierté. Il ne devait pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse face à Arthur qui prenait un plaisir cruel à entailler la peau hâlée du Capricorne avec la dague. Un nouveau coup qui entailla la peau, un nouveau cri de douleur. Le roi aimait cela.

-Alors capricorne, comment te sens tu ?

Shura tenta de se débattre une nouvelle fois… en vain, la lame du couteau se glissa lentement vers la gorge…

-Tu désobéis au roi, ce n'est pas bien… tu ne dois pas te débattre.

La lame partit de la peau de Shura, sous un sourire de contentement de la part d'Arthur. Que c'était bon pour le digne héritier britannique de pouvoir détruire mentalement celui qui l'a dépouillé.

-Puis-je récapituler de tes crimes Capricorne ?

Shura avala sa salive. Le sourire du roi se fit plus carnassier…

-Tu as volé Excalibur et tu l'utilises au nom d'une perfidie. De plus tu as ose souiller sa lame avec le sang de tes victimes… et en plus de cela, tu gardais avec toi le fourreau qui allait avec… Merlin l'a trouvé dans ton temple. Est tu fier de toi Capricorne ?

-Ce…

-Oui ?

-Ce n'était pas un vol ! c'était un don ! cette arme m'a permis de répandre la justice !

-Silence !

La joue gauche de Shura fut entaillée, le calmant presque instantanément.

-Comment oses tu… dire cela en ma présence ?! je suis le digne héritier d'Excalibur ! cette arme me revient de droit ! ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme toi qui puisse porter cette lame sacrée, et encore moins l'utiliser ! combien de fois vais-je devoir me répéter avant que cela n'entre dans ton cerveau… tout ce que je t'infliges à l'instant, toutes ces blessures, n'est que l'œuvre d'une véritable justice… c'est ce dont tu mérites pour tes crimes…

Un moment de silence, comblé par une légère toux de la part de l'espagnol.

-Mais tant que j'y pense… il doit bien y avoir un moyen de vous séparer… toi et Excalibur, n'est ce pas ? Tu dois peut être le savoir non ?

-Je ne sais rien…

-Vraiment ?

Shura hocha la tête, Il y avait-t-il réellement un moyen de séparer l'épée sacrée de son porteur ? quel était le lien qu'avait cette lame avec les différents chevaliers du Capricorne de chaque génération, et surtout… comment Excalibur était arrivée au Sanctuaire ?

La lame se planta dans la chair de l'espagnol, un hurlement résonna dans la pièce. Shura n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé tant bien physiquement que mentalement. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête, au moins pour aujourd'hui… la dague tomba au sol, à la grande stupeur de ce dernier. Arthur s'était lassé. Shura n'avait rien dit… sauf répété maintes et maintes fois que l'épée sacrée était un don d'Athéna. Ceci avait du agacer le roi de Camelot que celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, appelant probablement Perceval et Gauvain. Lorsque les deux chevaliers pénétrèrent la salle, Arthur leur ordonna de reprendre Shura et de le ramener dans sa cellule.

Et une fois que Shura fut à destination, Arthur le regarda avec mépris, le Capricorne le fixait avec haine… mais le roi n'était nullement impressionné. Avant de fermer la porte il s'empressa de dire à l'espagnol :

-Quoi que tu fasses, tu as déjà perdu, depuis mon retour sur cette terre tu es déjà vaincu…

La porte se ferma, laissant un Shura déstabilisé et blessé dans la noirceur de sa cellule.

* * *

hey j'espère que ce qui arrive à Shushu ne vous choque pas trop, moi personnellement je suis habituée, à force de lire des bons Thrillers, on écrit là dessus (et aussi des trips éros mais ça c'est une autre histoire *shbaff*)

j'espère aussi que cela vous a plus

Bisous tartinés

Queen'

(Et encore désolé pour ce retard monstrueux)


	6. Cette chevalerie que je reconstruis

Hey bonjour :D

et voilà un nouveau chapitre de "un héritage pour deux hommes"

En espérant que cela vous plaira ^^

et comme d'hab' les persos de l'univers Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, sauf Silva, Arthur, merlin et les autres qui arriveront en temps voulu.

Au passage je remercie Blackstaff14 pour les traduction en néerlandais de certains dialogues :3c

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Silenceloy : oui elle a des explications à fournir... mais pas maintenant :)_

 _Dumini : c'est gentil ^^ et non... Shura n'a pas fini de souffrir... ça commence à bouger du côté des autres tu vas voir ^^ Et oui j'aime bien voir de l'hémoglobine et de la bagarre dans une histoire, j'aime bien aussi voir des passages qui montrent explicitement la conclusion entre un couple si tu vois où je veux en venir :3c (quoi? comment ça perverse?! mais pas du tout)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Cette chevalerie que je reconstruis**

Le sanctuaire était dans un état de panique générale : un des plus puissants chevaliers avait disparu, et leur déesse adorée n'allait pas tarder à arriver, accompagnée de la bande des cinq Bronzes. Shion avait presque perdu tout son calme pour céder à la peur… mais qu'allait-il dire à Athéna à propos de Shura ? Dohko le força à se rassoir et à reprendre ses esprits, le rassurant que leur divinité serait compréhensive. C'est ce que le Grand Pope espérait au moins. Tout le monde regardait l'ancien bélier dans sa crise et la Balance essayer de le calmer, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de toute façon.

Respirant profondément, Shion releva doucement la tête vers les chevaliers d'or et ses quelques invités, quand il fallait y aller…

Sans trop se presser, ils descendirent tous les marches du sanctuaire avant de finir leur avancée dans l'arène, là où leur déesse leur avait donné rendez-vous.

Ceci étant fait, les chevaliers d'Or étaient tous alignés au milieu de l'arène, attendant le jet privé de leur divinité… ou plutôt de la réincarnation de la déesse. L'engin volant apparut au loin, se rapprocha de l'arène pour finalement atterrir à quelques mètres de l'élite du Sanctuaire.

Plusieurs silhouettes en descendirent, ils étaient enfin là… Athéna et ses cinq chevaliers de bronze.

« Déesse Athéna, commença Shion en s'agenouillant.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, annonça doucement la divinité sur un ton doux.

-Nous avons eu un souci avant votre arrivée…

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos de Shura… il a disparu.

Athéna regarda son Grand Pope… on l'avait avertie de la présence de personnes venant des autres sanctuaires à cause d'un incident, et là on lui annonçait que l'un de ses chevaliers d'Or avait disparu…

Relevant la tête elle annonça à tous ses chevaliers qu'elle ferait son possible pour retrouver un des siens. Elle s'excusa également auprès des invités pour cet incident et leur assura qu'elle mettrait tout son pouvoir pour mener l'enquête.

Shion ordonna à tout le monde, oui même les bronzes, de se préparer, leur déesse avait finalement décrété l'état d'urgence. Il semblerait que selon elle, un ennemi soit de retour. Mais qui ? ça, elle ne savait pas trop… tout dépendait de ce qu'il allait se passer.

 **...**

 _J'arpente les prisons des enfers, vraiment cet endroit n'est pas des plus accueillants… Toutes ces âmes qui hurlent, qui pleurent… toute cette tristesse et cette haine déversée… ça me donne un peu envie de vomir… mais si je suis là ce n'est pas pour rien… Mon roi… Seigneur Arthur, je vais libérer des âmes…. Elles deviendront vos lames, vos chevaliers… la table ronde va resplendir comme elle l'était autrefois… et cette fois ce sera pour toujours._

 ** _..._**

Il ne fit pas attention aux paroles qui affluaient dans ses oreilles, il ne fit pas attention au liquide poisseux qui coulait sur son corps, seule la froideur de la dague d'Arthur sur son corps et ses hurlements lui rappelaient où il se trouvait. Shura avait mal. Il ne savait pas quand Arthur avait repris cette séance de torture, ni combien de temps elle durait, mais le Capricorne savait qu'à ce rythme là, il n'allait pas tenir. Il avait mal, horriblement mal. Et ses mains tremblaient, comme si Excalibur ressentait la même chose que lui, ce qui était chose logique après tout car cette lame sainte était gravée dans son corps… dans son cosmos… mais le roi de Camelot n'en n'avait cure de tout cela, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de récupérer ce qui était son héritage, ce qui avait fait d'Arthur un souverain… mais aux yeux de Shura, il n'était qu'un pauvre taré… mais ça jamais il n'osait l'avouer. Arthur avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur lui… à cette situation, le Capricorne ne pouvait rien faire… enfin si. La seule chose dont il était capable d'accomplir était de résister… le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à ce son bourreau se lasse et ordonne à Perceval et Gauvain de le ramener dans sa cellule.

Shura, épuisé, s'était écroulé sur sa couche miteuse une fois que les deux chevaliers avaient disparu… quelques larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues malgré les yeux clos… Il se laissa lentement emporter par le sommeil, ou plutôt un état qui s'en rapproche. L'Espagnol ne fit pas attention à ce doux cosmos qui se rapprochait de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette féminine possédant une chevelure blonde comme les blés qui, en l'enveloppant de ce cosmos chaleureux, soignait ses blessures, Shura ne se rendit compte de rien… La femme partit après avoir susurré à l'oreille du Capricorne un petit « Désolée pour ce qu'Arthur te fait subir ».

 **...**

Valentine se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait, Il avait apprit de manière incongrue qu'une autre âme s'était échappée d'une de ses prisons. Et Hadès avait envoyé ses trois juges au sanctuaire, non, il avait envoyé ses deux juges arrêter le troisième qui allait commettre un meurtre au domaine sacré d'Athéna. Et Queen et Gordon se disputaient derrière lui, mais bordel c'était quoi cette semaine de merde ?! Il ressentit quelque chose… encore une âme libérée ! Il fallait se presser, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! et ces anomalies se trouvaient à nouveau… Au Cocyte ?!

Le Chypriote pressa le pas, directement suivi de l'Alraune et du Minotaure. La harpie n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Un cosmos violent ! voilà ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

En arrivant à la huitième prison, les trois spectres virent avec effroi ce qu'il se passait : une femme, libérant une âme qui était emprisonnée dans cette prison glaciale, l'âme qui, finalement s'envola vers la surface.

La femme se retourna, absolument pas gênée de se dévoiler publiquement à des ennemis.

-Bien le bonjour, se contenta-telle de dire avec son éternel sourire narquois. Magnifique journée n'est ce pas ?

-Comment osez-vous….

-Osé quoi ?

-Libérer des âmes de leurs prisons.

-Je ne fais que ce que mon roi m'a demandé de faire.

-Votre roi ? demanda Queen, curieux de la réponse de cette femme, mais restant toutefois méfiant envers elle.

-Oh vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop, je devrais vous tuer sur le champ.

Elle sortit un étrange ouvrage de la besace qu'elle possédait, le feuilleta sous les yeux à la fois intrigués et sceptiques des trois subordonnés de la Wyvern.

La femme tendit la main vers eux et prononça une incantation… une bourrasque violente apparut, emprisonnant les spectres. Elle eut un éclat de rire fou, oh que c'était bon pour elle de détruire ceux qui la gênaient, une pure jouissance. Son rire s'arrêta quand la tornade s'arrêta, les spectres tombèrent à terre… ils n'étaient pas morts ? raah ce n'est pas possible ! qui avait osé ?!

-Mais qui est l'andouille qui s'amuse à libérer des âmes bordel ?! avait tonné une voix.

Le chypriote, l'allemand et le polonais tournèrent faiblement la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant… Ils hoquetèrent de surprise… Thanatos ? en personne ?

Il se mit à fixer les blessés, puis reporta son regard sur la mage qui avait froncé les sourcils, on l'avait gêné dans son travail.

-C'est toi qui as osé libérer des âmes ? demanda le dieu.

Merlin ne répondit pas, mais un sourire se redessina à nouveau sur son visage.

-Je suppose donc que c'est toi… en conclut Thanatos, sache que ça s'est ressentit jusqu'à Elysion.

-Je m'en fiche de tout cela, rétorqua Merlin. De toute manière j'ai fini mon travail ici, il est temps pour les âmes que j'ai libéré de devenir les nouveaux chevaliers de la Table ronde. Mon roi en sera ravi, quand je pense qu'il était dans cette prison de glace durant ces nombreux siècles, ça me débecte. Soit je rentre à Camelot.

-Je ne le permettrais pas ! Terrible Providence !

Thanatos lança son attaque en ciblant Merlin, mais la mage fut plus habile et parvint à esquiver. La puissance de l'attaque du dieu s'estompa, mais la femme était déjà partie au loin. Avait-elle dit « Camelot » ? le dieu se devait d'en parler à Hadès.

 **...**

Athéna regardait Shion donner les ordres de missions aux chevaliers d'argent, il avait décidé d'envoyer plusieurs de ses chevaliers enquêter sur la disparition mystérieuse du Capricorne. Si seulement il savait si Shura allait bien.

Dans la salle à côté, les invités, à savoir les spectres, le guerrier divin et le marina attendaient la venue de Shion avec les golds. L'ancien bélier arriva, suivi de la déesse qui semblait avoir une confiance absolue à son Grand Pope dans le travail qu'il accomplissait.

-Bon j'ai enfin envoyé les ordres, je suppose qu'on peut reprendre la réunion, annonça Shion. Et s'il vous plait, on évite de se disputer.

-J'en ai profité pour avertir mon oncle Poséidon et Hilda, ajouta Athéna, j'ai déclaré l'état d'urgence, ils devraient être en mesure de sécuriser leurs domaines.

-Sauf votre respect déesse, mais à l'heure actuelle retrouver votre chevalier semble plus important que sécuriser les domaines sacrés, fit Rhadamanthe.

-Certains de leurs membres ont été attaqués, je refuse que cela recommence, et on ne sait rien pour le moment de l'ennemi. Leurs intentions et son identité.

Au même moment une porte s'ouvrit, Sylphide apparut, il tenait quelqu'un par la main. Le belge se tourna vers la propriétaire de cette main.

- **Komen** (Viens en néerlandais), avait doucement dit le Belge à l'interpellée.

La personne en question s'avança et se dévoila aux yeux des autres… Silva était réveillée. Au plus grand soulagement des spectres. Par ailleurs, une furie fonça sur elle pour la câliner avec force

-Oh ma Silva, mon doudou, mon petit sucre, mon coquelicot, ma chouquette, mon petit moineau, ma fraise tagada, ma petite fée, tu vas mieux, je suis tellement content ! s'exclama le griffon tout en faisant des papouilles au Léviathan, à croire que les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient une invitation à faire des câlins, le Norvégien ne s'en privait pas.

-Seigneur Minos, s'il vous plait, osa doucement la spectre, c'est gênant.

-Ah oui pardon, excuse moi.

Il lâcha son emprise, mais malgré tout il était content de voir que sa subordonnée allait mieux. Enfin ce n'était qu'un simple moment de répit, car Silva, une fois libérée de l'emprise de Minos, lui administra une gifle magistrale sous les yeux à la fois ébahis de tout le monde. Rune manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

-Pour un juge, vous manquez sincèrement de jugeote ! s'énerva le Léviathan.

Rhadamanthe eut un sourire de sale gosse qui commençait à se dessiner sur son visage, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il l'aimait bien cette petite.

-Mais… mon petit sucre… geignit le juge tout en se frottant la joue rougie.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne… Vous ne pouviez pas attendre que j'aille mieux avant de juger quelqu'un… on m'a tout raconté.

-Mais je croyais que…

-Il n'a rien fait ! tonna la jeune femme en faisant allusion à Shura.

-Mais… Qui t'as blessé alors ?

-C'était une femme…

-Une minute ! les interrompit Shion, mademoiselle, vous dites que le personne qui vous avait infligé ces blessures était une femme ?

-Affirmatif, et si je me rappelle bien… elle avait parlé à quelqu'un qu'elle appelait « mon roi »

Un sonnerie se mit à retentir au même moment, Syd sortit de son sac un téléphone, « Ice queen » de Within temptation… Sa prêtresse en personne l'appelait.

-Âllo ?

- _Syd, ton frère s'est réveillé._

Le tigre noir soupira de soulagement, son jumeau était sorti de son état comateux, il avait été tellement inquiet pour Bud qu'il avait demandé en personne à partir au Sanctuaire.

-Comment-va-t-il ?

- _Son esprit est encore un peu brouillé… par contre j'aimerais avoir ton avis. Il prétend qu'une femme l'a attaqué au nom de son « roi »._

-Une femme aurait attaqué mon frère au nom d'un « roi » ?

Tout le monde se mirent à fixer l'Asgardien qui avait fait en sorte à ce que tout le monde entende les paroles de la prêtresse. Ils doutaient d'une chose…

-Veuillez m'excuser Hilda, intervint Athéna, mais êtes vous sûre de ce que vous dites ?

- _Oh Athéna. Je suis absolument certaine des paroles qu'a prononcées Bud, pourquoi, il y aurait-il un problème ?_

-Nous avons reçu le même témoignage de la part d'une spectre… de plus un de mes chevaliers a disparu

Sorrento se mit à déglutir, est ce que cette femme dont ils parlaient aurait été l'agresseur d'Io et si oui… pour quelles raisons aurait-elle fait cela ?

- _Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre chevalier._

-Ce n'est rien… Quoi qu'il en soit, restez prudents, on se sait jamais ce qui risque d'arriver.

- _Je n'y manquerais pas._

La souveraine d'Asgard raccrocha, laissant les personnes dans la pièce dans la réflexion la plus totale…

 **...**

Hadès manqua de recracher son thé, c'était une blague ? Pourtant avec le regard sérieux du dieu de la mort, il ne put qu'avouer le contraire, non ce n'était point une boutade

-Thanatos, tu es sûr de ce qu'a dit cette femme ?

-Absolument, elle a parlé d'un endroit, enfin je suppose, nommé Camelot. Et c'était elle qui a libéré plusieurs âmes au sein des enfers, pour recréer la chevalerie de la Table Ronde.

L'esprit du dieu s'illumina, maintenant il comprit tout !

-Il faut prévenir Athéna ! Si jamais il récupère ce qui avait fait sa gloire je ne donne pas cher de nous.

-Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

-Arthur Pendragon.

 **...**

Cinq âmes virevoltaient autour de Merlin, ces petites boules bleues attendaient une seule chose, un corps, et de la puissance… la mage releva les yeux de son grimoire pour se concentrer sur cinq lames. Elle se concentra, et se mit à murmurer des mots incompréhensibles. Les armes se mirent à briller et les feux follets qui composaient les âmes commencèrent à se distordre… augmentant en taille et changeant de forme… jusqu'à ce qu'elles devinrent des silhouettes humaines…

Merlin eut un sourire victorieux. Dorénavant ils étaient sept. Sept chevaliers pour servir Arthur. Sept hommes et femmes pour assister Arthur dans sa reconquête d'une gloire passée. Et Merlin allait tout faire pour assister ces nouveaux chevaliers.

Maintenant il était temps pour elle de briser le lien entre Excalibur et Shura

Mais dans l'ombre, personne ne prêta attention à cette femme qui observait Merlin. Cette même personne qui soignait le Capricorne après chaque séance avec Arthur.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plus

J'aimerais aussi vous remercier pour les petites reviews, ce n'est peut être pas grand chose, mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un prenne le temps de laisser un petit commentaire sur ma fic ^^

Allez bisous tartinés

Queen'


End file.
